Ways to Annoy the Campers from Camp Half Blood
by PeopleAintTheSameAnymore
Summary: The title says it all! And I think I'll add some other languages! This is after 'Percy Jackson & the Unexpected'. Taken over by Author's cuz and BFF, recently.
1. Having Annabeth on your Bad side is bad!

**Charles, Silena, Luke and all the one who died in the preview stories of Rick Riordan are alive!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ways To Annoy Annabeth Chase<strong>

Hi! My name's Diana Jackson, daughter of Poseidonand I'm here because I want to tell you how to annoy the campers!

**Mission : Annoy Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena**

Ok! Thank the gods I'm done with the list!

**1.) Ask her as many questions as you can.**

I found Annabeth in the creek reading! Perfect!

I shouted "Annabeth! Can I ask you some questions" or maybe a couple! Hehehe!

"Ahh...sure" she said

"Why is the earth round?"

"Bec-"

"Why do we need gravity?"

"Wai-"

"What is the symbol of eternity?"

"Jus-"

Why do we need air for us to breath"

"We need ai-"

"Do you have a crush on Percy?

"Ye...wai-"

"Who would you Prefer Luke or Percy?"

"Pe-"

"What d-"

"WAIT! WHY ARE ASKING ME THIS QUESTIONS!"

"Because I-"

"Because WHAT?"

"Because I HAVE TO RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry I'll pretty much update this one much more than the other story I have! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it?<strong>


	2. I ran away from a fuming bull!

**Charles, Silena, Luke and all the one who died in the preview stories of Rick Riordan are alive!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Ways To Annoy Annabeth Chase part 2<strong>

K! I'm back! And Connor just asked me out! Ahh...

**Mission : Annoy Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena**

**2.) Ask her if she can understand a pony or a pegasus**

I found Annabeth in the stables walking out with Silena! I ran up to her.

"Hey! Silena can I borrow Annabeth?" I asked

"Sure, why not?"

Annabeth growled "What do you want?"

"I just came here to apologized, k?"

"K, so?" she started

"So...I can you understand Percy's pegasus, Blackjack or anykind of horse?" I asked

"Umm...no why? I can't understand any kind of horse or Blackjack 'cause that's Seaweed Brain's thing" she replied

Then I purposely laugh really hard. When she looked at me funny, I said "Then why can you understand Chiron there?" I nudged her.

"What? Of course I can understand Chiron! You...you annoying little bi-"

"Hey contain your language, K? And why did you answer me you don't understand any kind of horse?"

"That's different! Besides why do you care, daughter of Apollo?"

"'Cause I care about your safety, when a horse suddenly kicks you around the back, the horse can't say sorry, right?"

Then she started fuming like my friend starts fuming when I took her chocolate, and I learned that from experience, imagine being attack by a angry red bull, while your wearing a red t-shirt, red shorts, red sneakers and red make-up, then times that to 5x and wala! You have a fuming daughter of Athena! And Annabeth starts chasing me up to the boarder yelling "AAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry I'll pretty much update this one much more than the other story I have! Every single day! Hate it? Despise it? Love it? Like it?<strong>


	3. What is Black Jack saying? part 1

**Warning: Thalia is not a hunter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ways to annoy the campers from Camp Half-Blood<strong>

**Chapter: What is Black Jack saying? part 1**

**Diana's POV**

I'm back from the infirmary, because Abbygail **(A/N Abbygail is Annabeth's long lost twin if you want to know more about Diana, Abbygail and all the new campers, go search 'Percy Jackson and The Unexpected', it's one of my stories or if you want, you could go to my profile and search 'CHARACTERS'. Oh and don't worry I'm still going to update the story just wait a little longer, because I'm planning to make the story longer for keeping you guys waitin') **is being hard, again! The last time she ever did this to me is-wait, I'm being off track now. Now! Let's find other people to annoy, because Annabeth is still looking for me and is going to kill me!

_**Mission : Annoy Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, Ex-boyfriend of Annabeth Chase **_**(A/N I'm sorry for the bad news, but I'm using the EX thing for another plot of my chappie!)**

_**1.****) Tell him "What is Black Jack saying?" over and over again until you got on his nerves**_

Ok. I know I'm being stupid, I know because I'm a daughter of Poseidon (Hey! Not all children of Poseidon are kelp headed like my brother!) and I'm asking my brother what is his pegasus saying, but I'm just here to annoy the Hades out of Percy!

I'm waiting inside the stables for Percy

_1 hour of waiting Percy inside the stables_

Then when I saw Percy, I grinned. Because sometimes Percy is oblivious in everything around him.

"Percy!" I saielled **(A/N It's a combination of said and yelled!) , **Percy turns around and wave.

"!" Percy grinned. If he only knew what I was doing, sigh.

I ran towards him.

"PJ, let's go ride our pegasus?" I asked Percy. Percy looked thoughtful, maybe it's, because he haven't seen Black Jack in weeks.

When we approached Black Jack and Cindy (Cindy is my pegasus, Cindy is also her nickname, her full name is Cynthia), Percy and I laughed, because they said something about butts and sniffing and dogs. Haha. Ok, they said something like this...

**_~Saying something~_**

_Hey Cindy, last night, 20 (or was it 12?) dogs came up to me and approach me and eyed me like I'm their prey. Black Jack said._

_Holy Poseidon! Are you ok? Cynthia asked worriedly._

_Yeah, I'm ok... Black Jack said, like it's no big deal that he got surrounded by 20 (or 12) dogs._

_Then how did you survive so many dogs? Cynthia asked curiously, unsure where this is going._

_Well, the funny thing is... Black Jack said while zoning out and almost cracking up._

_Is what? Cindy demanded._

_Is that they just approach me and eyed me like their prey, because they eyed my BUTT, not my beautiful face! Can you believe it? oh and they approach me, because they want to SNIFF MY BUTT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL! Black Jack said cracking up already. Cynthia stared at Black Jack in confusion. But when Black Jack said those words, those words hit her like a flying brick._

_And she and Black Jack started laughing bersekly._

**_~End of saying something~_**

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? DESPISE IT?<strong>


	4. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT. **

**I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will ****REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.**

**The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of****XxDarkxBloodxX**** he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.**

**We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.**

**I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24****th****. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!**


End file.
